1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting head for an electric hair cutting machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A cutting head for an electric hair cutting machine, forming this generic type, is known for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP0856386B1. In it, in the cutting head, an upper shearing blade is driven oscillatingly by back and forth motions by an electric motor and an eccentric, and cutting of the hair is done between a fixed lower shearing blade and the movable upper shearing blade. For cutting the hair, it is important that the cutting edges between the two blades are sharp, and that as much as possible no gap or play exists between them. Because of the oblique disposition, when hair is being cut between the fixed blade and the movable blade, these blades have a wedging action, which can lead to the gap and thus make the cutting performance substantially worse. To avoid this, the movable upper shearing blade is pressed with strong spring force against the lower shearing blade and is dimensioned correspondingly stably. Because of the stable and thus heavy (massive) embodiment of the movable upper shearing blade and because of the friction resulting from the requisite contact-pressure force, high drive energy is required, which necessitates a relatively heavy drive motor, and in the case of a cordless hair cutting machine a relatively heavy rechargeable battery in addition. Moreover, strong forces of acceleration are transmitted as troublesome vibration to the housing of the hair cutting machine.